cursed_50fandomcom-20200214-history
The Cursed
The who's who of all participants in the Curse - who they are, where you can find them, and what they when they aren't being horrifically cursed! Guideline format for additions Name: ' ''(Their primary given name or alias, usually their twitch name - replace Name above with their actual name and continue) 'Also Known As: ' (Other names or aliases the streamer uses) 'Pronouns: ' (The accepted pronouns of the person in question) 'Stream channel: ' (hypertext link to their stream channel) 'About: ' (small descriptor about their channel and their stream focus, other small trivia, patreon/donation links, community links if these are public, etc) 'Which curse(s) and games run: ' (e.g "Curse #1 - Legend of Legaia, PSX EU", link to the particular curse's heading in the curse timeline) 'Appearances in the Cursed $50: ' (If they co-commentated a different curse then if possible which part) The Participant Theyselves 'TieTuesday ' 'Also Known As: '''Tie '''Pronouns: '''He/Him '''Stream channel: '[https://www.twitch.tv/tietuesday '''Here]' ' About: ' TieTuesday is a variety streamer and fitness enthusiast - the origin for the cursed $50 was in his own gym! He regularly streams, showing off his fighting game passion or skill in Eternal, delightful game pass numbers, or running the gamut of truly awful Wii games. TieTuesday runs a community discord, and access details can be found through his 'Patreon. Curse #? Season 1 Finale - Quest 64, 'Nintendo 64 NA ''(e.g "Curse #1 - Legend of Legaia, PSX EU", link to the particular curse's heading in the curse timeline) 'Appearances in the Cursed $50: ' (If they co-commentated a different curse then if possible which part) '''M_D_C_T Also Known As: '''Doc, '''Pronouns: '''He/Him '''Stream channel: Here About: ''' Touhou fanatic, armor aficionado and dedicated to being mad at the moon, MDCT streams on weekdays and according to a general schedule , ranging from games of action, shooting, roleplay, strategy, cards and platforming, to creative projects; MDCT is the mind organising and editing a fan voice-acting of the official Touhou Project book, "Symposium of Post-Mysticism". MDCT also holds numerous fact marathons - marathons of games related to a topic, and where you can for a small donation, request facts relating to the topic. You can find a link to his Discord server [https://discord.gg/dTUPdsC '''here] and to his Patreon [https://www.patreon.com/mdct here]. Which curse(s) and games run: ' '''Appearances in the Cursed $50: ' (If they co-commentated a different curse then if possible which part) '''PA_Master Also Known As: ''' PA, Emily, Emily Aster '''Pronouns: '''She/her '''Stream channel: Here About: ''' PA_Master is a hobby streamer who, while she does not stream regularly, often streams MMOs and has recently taken a strong liking to Pokemon Sword and Shield! Besides her streams, she is also a warm and familiar face as the co-host of the Arcade Pit game show, hosted here, every Sunday at 8pm EST! Find stream updates and Good Content on her [https://twitter.com/PAMaster2/ '''Twitter], or throw a buck to her [https://www.patreon.com/PAMaster Patreon]. Curse #? Season 2 - Drakengard 2, PS2 Appearances in the Cursed $50: ' ''(If they co-commentated a different curse then if possible which part) '''DrinkingWithSkeletons Also Known As: 'Jordan '''Pronouns: '''He/Him ''(The accepted pronouns of the person in question) '''Stream channel: Here About: ' Jordan can only rarely be found streaming, but he can be found much more regularly on his 'Twitter, and if you are interested in a discussion of anime and comic books in a political light, you should check out his [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCK1VXwCWQ2cMsIoRrveJgqA/featured Youtube channel].' Throughout the length of his curse of Baroque and until it was finished, Jordan used the opportunity to raise funds and awareness for the ''Dutch Council for Refugees (Vluchtelingenwerk Nederland or VWN), a non-profit in the Netherlands dedicated to supporting Refugees and helping them find their footing in the country! '''Curse #? Season 2 - Baroque, Wii 'Appearances in the Cursed $50: ' (If they co-commentated a different curse then if possible which part)